


one look, dark room, meant just for you

by elliefish



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: #festivebastion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliefish/pseuds/elliefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoinette finds Anastasia in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one look, dark room, meant just for you

**Author's Note:**

> gift for sofie (http://spacenaiads.tumblr.com) for the volstovic cycle gift exchange! the prompt was: "Something about Anastasia/Antoinette (or Anastasia and Antoinette) and old Ramanthine mythology. (Interpret that how you will, I’m just desperate for more of these two.)"
> 
> title from taylor swift's 'you are in love'

There should be no reason for Antoinette to ever venture into the candlelit grandeur of the palace library. Not when she has full access to the diverse and beautiful range of libraries scattered throughout the Bastion, not when she could easily find one empty and sit there alone, in peace. 

But sometimes, Antoinette doesn’t want to be alone.

So - the candlelit grandeur of the palace library. It practically glows. Although, Antoinette thinks, that isn’t because of the decor.

The Esarina isn’t wearing her jewels today. She sits, quietly and elegantly, focused on the roman in front of her. But it’s her gown and hair of pale gold, as well as her captivated expression, that light up the room.

Antoinette smiles to herself and strides past the shelves that line the walls. She moves quietly, and Anastasia continues reading, her fingers caressing the pages.

“My Lady,” says Antoinette. Anastasia’s gaze shoots upwards. “You seem quite absorbed.”

“Antoinette.” she replies, a smile flickering on her face and her hand resting delicately on the roman “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“They never do.”

Anastasia’s smile grows bit by bit the longer she looks at Antoinette. “You’re very mysterious, you know.”

“But not to you.”

“No. No, not to me.”

Antoinette breaks their gaze, eyes drifting down to the papers littering the table in front of them, particularly the one under Anastasia’s hand. “So, what is it you were so absorbed in before I rudely interrupted?”

“You never interrupt me,” murmurs Anastasia as she turns her head back to the table. Then, louder, “I was reading up on Old Ramanthine Mythology. I know everything you’ve told me, of course, and what I was taught as a child, but there’s so much… more.”

Antoinette skims the nearest page in interest, pointing towards one section. “I’ve always enjoyed this one; the story of the hero of the second peasants’ revolt. Although,” she smirks, “Not something I’d expect to find in a library belonging to dear Nico.”

Anastasia blushes, pointedly looking at Antoinette’s finger rather than her face. “Well,” she begins, “There are benefits that come with being the Esarina.”

Antoinette lifts her hand away from the page, resting it instead on Anastasia’s cheek. “Yes,” she begins, her thumb brushing delicate skin, “I’m sure there are.”

The blush under Antoinette’s palm deepens, but Anastasia doesn’t look away. “Oh, you’re sure?” 

Antoinette hums in agreement. “Mmm. Easy accessibility to rare texts, the endless love and loyalty of your Royal Husband's mistress, and, let’s say, your private quarters…”

Anastasia covers Antoinette’s hand with her own. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“And I can’t believe my luck.” She pauses, whispering, “Your Highness.”


End file.
